Hunted by Darkness
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: The Volturi are completely befuddled by the daughter of their latest human employee, though see merit to keeping her around UNCHANGED. And yet this is not the life she wants, not even in the slightest. Pre-Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, I hummed and I hawed over this story, and finally decided to give it a shot after running to idea past my ever awesome friend Jackie and having her help to work out the kinks and quirks into something of a plot (Thanks again, Jackie! I really cannot thank you enough!)

Please do review this if you're reading – I'm really curious to know what people think about all my stories, and am always open to suggestions on how to improve or make things more interesting. I may not go ahead with some suggestions (particularly those about style or plot), but I will take everything into consideration :D

And one last reminder – this is pretty pre-Twilight. There may or may not be some overlap much later in the story (depends on how the plot plays out), but don't expect much ;)

Hunted by Darkness  
Chapter 1

Serena looked out the window of the carriage gloomily, watching the scenery pass by. There wasn't a whole lot to look at, but anything was better than nothing, and nothing was certainly better than looking at her companion within the carriage, for that would merely lead to awkward conversations and further anger.

"Serena, I…" Serena's companion chose to break their silence instead, almost as though he'd read her mind.

Serena turned her head as little as possible, instead shooting her companion a sidelong glance, though said nothing.

Her companion sighed. "Never mind." The frown that had occupied his face since they'd departed on their journey deepened, and he was silent for a moment before speaking again, trying a different route of conversation. "You know I do this for you, don't you?" He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly as he spoke, as though he was trying to get a better look at her face. "I only want to make things good for you. Unfortunately since your mother's passing…"

This was too much for Serena. "Please, don't." She turned her head and looked out the window again, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "You've said it many times before, Father, but saying it again won't make it any easier."

"An offer like this doesn't come around every day." Serena's father tried again.

"I know." Serena said flatly. "Just give me time to adjust."

Serena's father opened his mouth to speak again, but immediately closed it again as Serena sat up a little straighter, turning for a better look at something out the window, seemingly entranced by it.

"What is that?" She pointed ahead, towards some out of the ordinary looking buildings at the top of the hill in front of them. She pulled her eyes away from it and looked at her father again, the first time she'd looked directly at him since they'd departed on their journey.

Serena's farther scooted to sit on the other side of the carriage so he could look at what it was Serena was pointing at. "That, I do believe," he smiled and looked at his daughter. "Is our new home. I'd say we should be there in an hour or so."

Serena looked at her father a moment longer, somewhat confused by the proudness in his voice – surely he couldn't be so happy about a place he'd never seen before. She pulled her eyes away from him again, however, and looked back at the buildings. She wasn't sure why, but the mere sight of them sent a slight shiver down her spine, as though some invisible force were trying to warn her against going any further.

XXX

The trip up the hill and into the city had taken longer than Serena's father had anticipated, though that really surprised nobody – he always had been bad at judging that kind of thing. Regardless, as soon as the carriage had stopped, Serena had jumped anxiously from it, not out of excitement, but instead overly grateful for a chance to stretch her legs out in the sunshine. It felt like forever since she'd last stood on her feet, and her face seemed to perk up significantly as she walked around, probably looking a little silly as she moved in circles, not knowing what else to do.

Serena's father finished speaking with those who had accompanied them on their journey, then exited the carriage as well, looking a bit befuddled. He couldn't help but smile, however, as he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"I knew you'd like it."

Serena stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her father, though her face didn't fall again. "I'm just glad to be out of that stuffy carriage!" Even her voice sounded happier. "Surely there must have been some better mode of transportation available to us." Certainly some of the newer modes of transportation were more costly, though they were also generally more comfortable, not to mention faster.

"Only if you wished to walk up that hill." Serena's father smirked slightly as he said it. "Believe me, I looked into it."

Serena merely shook her head. She didn't fully believe him, but wasn't really at liberty to argue, having not looked into the matter herself. Besides, now that she'd stopped walking in circles, she was feeling trapped again, and was anxious for them to be on their way.

"So what's the plan now?"

"The driver has informed me their orders were to drop us off here, and then to stay with our things. Apparently someone will be back for them. It seems odd to me, but," Serena's father shrugged. "I won't protest. I know I'd rather not carry it, especially seeing as how I'm not fully sure where we're going." He pulled a map from the inside pocket of his jacket and opened it, examining it as he did so. "Ready for a bit of a walk?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Considering how quickly I got out of that carriage and started walking in circles, do you _really_ think that's a question that needs to be asked?"

Her father chuckled, partly in amusement at what his daughter had just said, but also in contentment that her spirits seemed to have been lifted. "Fair enough. Very well, off we go." He glanced down at the map once more, then pointed down the street. "Should be that way, mostly." He started walking, not waiting to see if Serena would follow or not, knowing she would eventually. She wasn't the sort who would willingly get herself lost in a brand new place.

XXX

Serena shivered and moved closer to her father as they stood in front of a dark alleyway. "Are you certain that's where we're to go?"

Her father opened the map and pointed so she could see. "I am." He looked at his daughter with concern. "Oh come now, Serena, it's not that bad. It can't all be pretty sunshine and flowers." Well, technically they hadn't seen many flowers, save those in planter boxes, but he knew that would get the point across.

"I know, it's just…" Serena bit her lip.

"Just..?"

Serena sighed. "Nothing. Never mind. If you're sure that's where we're to go, then we'll go." She wouldn't openly admit it, but staring down the alleyway was making the chill travel down her spine again, though this time it was intensified tenfold.

Her father smiled warmly, holding out his hand to her. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Serena hesitated a moment longer, then took his hand and allowed him to guide her down the alleyway. She shivered slightly as she stepped out of the sunlight, feeling as though all warmth was leaving her, being replaced with the coldness that seemed to occupy all dark spaces. She glanced back, watching the sunlight move farther and farther behind her without ever actually moving on its own, and found herself wondering what might happen if she were to tear herself away from her father at this very moment, running back to it, savoring it, and keeping it with her forever.

But that was impossible. Not only would she seem very childish as she ran away from the darkness, but there would be nowhere for her to go after she'd done so, save back into the darkness; the darkness that seemed to be engulfing her with every step she took.

As the last of the sunlight seemed to vanish from behind them, a reassuring squeeze from her father's hand made her turn her head forward again, as she silently said goodbye to the sunlight, vowing to return to it at the very first moment she could.

Serena's father stopped, suddenly, as they came to a fork in the alleyway. Serena could just barely see him squinting in the darkness, trying to make out his map.

"Signor Spintori?" A voice in the darkness made Serena jump. She nearly shrieked aloud as well, though managed to contain herself.

"Si." Serena's father looked up from his map, trying to see the owner of the voice.

"And this must be your daughter?" The man stepped forward, stepping out of a more shadowed area of the alley way and into what little light there still was.

"Serena." Serena replied simply and quietly. She could feel his eyes on her, though she could not see them, and it felt as though they were boring holes into her head. She shifted uncomfortably.

The man nodded once, then turned his attention back to Serena's father. "I'm glad you made it, we were beginning to worry. This area is not so kind after nightfall." His tone was difficult to read, though was not out rightly harsh. "I will show the two of you the rest of the way, and to your quarters. Your things have already been delivered."

Serena discreetly quirked an eyebrow at her father, though he seemed not to notice as his attention was still on the man in front of them.

"Thank you kindly, Signor."

"Please, follow me, and try not to fall behind. As I said, this area is not so welcoming after nightfall." The man turned quickly and headed down the right side of the fork at a brisk pace, leaving Serena and her father to run to catch up, still hand in hand.

"And on behalf of all of us, welcome to Volterra."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2, which dragged a bit and didn't go quite where I wanted it to go. But now they're there and the fun stuff can begin, right? Right!

Anyhoo, thanks to Michael for the Italian help in this chapter! It's been too long since I learned my few phrases x.x

And thanks to my readers so far, especially those who have left reviews!

Speaking of which, please do review and let me know what you think – I'm always open to suggestions on how to improve or make things better ;)

Hunted by Darkness  
Chapter 2

Serena and her father followed the stranger in silence. Neither really knew what to say to strike up a conversation with their guide, who seemed intent to lead them quickly through a very winding path through the darkness without need for talk or even tour guiding. His manner of leading them down the confusing path seemed to have Serena and her father in silent agreement they would not even try to strike up a conversation, and would instead simply try to keep pace with their guide.

The path was so long and so winding it felt as though they'd been walking in all directions – left, right, upwards, downwards... It certainly seemed the type of path that was meant to prevent someone from leaving in a hurry, Serena noted as they made their way down a rather steep slope that seemed somewhat out of place. The thought didn't help her feelings of unease, and she stumbled.

"Attento, signorina Spintori." Serena felt the guide's hands wrap around her upper arms, catching her in her stumble, almost faster than she could blink. "We wouldn't want you to be incapacitated before we even arrived, leaving you unable to enjoy your new home."

Serena barely heard him, however, as she gasped at the coldness of his hands against her arms, shivering slightly as she felt even colder than she had before. She'd been very warm and stuffy in the carriage, and hadn't thought to bring her cloak along with her for the journey on foot. Then again, she hadn't really expected to be constantly walking downwards in the darkness, allowing for a significant change in temperature. She couldn't help but wonder just how long the guide had been waiting for them to have grown so cold.

"Serena, are you alright?" Her father piped up from at her side.

"I-" Serena started, then hesitated as she felt the eyes of their guide staring so intently at her he probably could have made holes appear in her head. "I'm fine. Just getting a little tired, I suppose."

The guide chuckled. "Your daughter is very modest, signor. I fear she is also affected by the cold." He released Serena's arms, pulled off his own cloak, and offered it to her.

"But you-"

"Have lived here the good majority of my life and am quite accustomed to these temperatures." The guide draped his cloak around Serena's shoulders. "As will you, as time passes."

Serena eyed him warily, causing him to chuckle again.

"I promise, signorina, frozen as you may think I am, I likely feel warmer than you."

Serena's father elbowed her gently, as though prompting her to let the subject drop.

"Well, if you're sure…" Serena allowed her voice to fade off. "And thank you, signor." She added quickly, remembering her manners.

The guide nodded, just barely visible in the darkness, and turned his attention to Serena's father. "Perhaps it would be best if she were shown to her room and allowed to rest while you tend to more formal issues?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Serena's father nodded. "Unless there is any reason for her to be with me?"

"There should be nothing required of her that cannot be tended to later, or at her comfort." The guide didn't wait for a response, simply turning and continuing along his way, though at a slower pace, making it somewhat easier for Serena and her father to catch up.

They wandered more alleyways, following more twists and turns. Serena couldn't help but wonder precisely where it was the building they were headed to was located – it was starting to feel like they were going in circles. Or, rather, as though they were headed down a spiral staircase, for they had gone down plenty of slopes, but never seemed to go upwards. There was just something odd about it all, but Serena knew better than to mention it, and kept her mouth closed instead.

After what felt like an eternity of walking through darkness, their guide finally stopped and opened a door, which creaked loudly in the silence, startling Serena ever so slightly.

"Through here, if you please." The guide stepped aside and gestured through the doorway.

Serena passed through the doorway, knowing her father was following close behind her, and blinked several times as she was met with a dull light inside. It was only candlelight, and thus not blindingly bright, though the change from extreme darkness to even the smallest light took some adjusting.

"This way." The guide had followed them inside, and was now standing in front of a hallway, one of the candles in hand to provide some light. "Not much farther, I promise." He added with a small smile as he looked at Serena.

Serena merely nodded in response, glancing at the guide. It was the first time she'd been able to see his face, and she was rather surprised at what she saw. His features were sharp, but not in such a manner that made him appear overly cruel, though they did seem to suit his pale skin somehow, just as his auburn hair, kept trimmed neatly, suited his face. Serena wasn't sure what she'd expected this man to look like, though she had expected him to be a little more… Well, dark and gloomy, just as the rest of the things she'd seen since arriving. But instead he was light, and while not cheerful, he did manage to send her sense of unease away seemingly simply by looking at her.

"Serena?" Her father prodded from behind her. "Do you need a moment?"

"No, I'm fine," Serena started. "My apologies. The light…" She gestured around her.

"For that I offer _my_ apologies, signorina." The guide piped up, still standing in front of the hallway. "I'm afraid this isn't the most convenient path to your quarters, though the standard way is currently being renovated. We had hoped it would be ready before your arrival, but alas things were delayed."

"It is no trouble at all." Serena's father replied before Serena herself could speak again. "We wouldn't wish to be a burden – whatever way you would take us is the way we shall go."

The guide nodded, then glanced at Serena again, as though assuring himself she was alright to continue, then began the journey down the hallway. Serena followed, needing no prompt, with her father still close behind as always.

As they walked, Serena glanced at her surroundings, trying to decide what kind of building they were in. It was certainly very old, and hadn't been changed very much over the years. But this didn't much surprise her, as generally speaking older buildings were kept as they were in their prime, rarely being changed to suit the present.

The hallway ended in a much better lit room, and the guide disposed of his candle as he lead them down another hallway. Serena shivered as they proceeded down this hallway, not because she was cold, but because her feeling of unease had returned. She felt as though she were being watched by another set of eyes with every step she took, and she could not shrug the feeling away.

"These are to be your quarters, signorina." The guide stopped, pulled a key from his pocket, unlocked the door to his left, opened it, and then handed the key to Serena. "All your things should be inside." He turned and repeated the process with the door across the hall. "And this is where you will stay, signor Spintori. I trust they will be adequate for your use."

"I'm sure they will, thank you." Serena's father replied.

"I will leave you to settle in for now, but will be back later so you may tend to more official business." The guide replied, then turned his attention to Serena. "While I can assure you you will be perfectly safe while in this building, I would advise you keep that key close and not wander too far. There are some within these walls who have been known to seem somewhat inhospitable, particularly in the presence of young ladies."

"Thank you, signor. I will keep that in mind." Serena moved to the doorway to the room she'd been given, though did not enter. As she stood in the doorway she pulled the cloak from around her shoulders and handed it back to the guide. "And thank you again for the use of your cloak."

"I take my leave now. If the two of you require anything, please don't hesitate to ask for it." The guide bowed almost dramatically as he turned and headed back in the direction they had come in.

"Will you be alright?" Serena's father eyed Serena worriedly as soon as the guide was out of earshot.

Serena nodded. "It's been a long journey; I should be fine after some rest. May I be excused from supper this evening?"

"Most certainly. I had planned to dine lightly and retire early myself." Her father replied. "But yes, Serena, do get some rest. You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Serena nodded. "Good night, Father." She stepped forward and hugged him lightly.

"Rest well. I'll see you in the morning."

Serena pulled out of the embrace and entered her room, barely registering what it looked like inside. She simply wanted to sleep in the hopes of shaking her feeling of unease.

Taking to heart what the guide had said, she locked her bedroom door before changing into her nightclothes, and crawling into bed. Almost immediately she drifted into a deep, though also restless, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, apologies for both the delay and the fact that this chapter drags a bit for the most part. The two go hand in hand, really – I tried to make it not drag, and in doing so took longer, but failed miserably x.x Oh well, this can just be one of those chapters.

Anyhoo, hope you enjoy, and please do leave a review and let me know what you think!

Hunted by Darkness  
Chapter 3

It felt as though it had been an eternity since the evening of their arrival in Volterra, but whenever Serena checked the date, she found it had really only been a few days. The days had dragged, likely due to the fact that both she and her father had entered an entirely new lifestyle, requiring a great amount of adjustment from both of them.

Serena and her father had always been very close to one another, to the point they seemed inseparable at times, and now it seemed they only saw each other at meal times. That alone had to be one of the biggest adjustments to be made, though Serena's father constantly reminded her it was for the best – he wanted to give her as good a life as he could, and a job opportunity like this one didn't come around every day.

And so Serena had worked very hard at coping with the situation. She wasn't really a shy person, though also wasn't one who would walk up and get things going, and instead she had hoped the locals, especially those who lived in the same household as she was presently residing, would take an interest in her, giving her some people to spend her days with and help her adjust to her new environment (she didn't dare leave the house on her own, fearing she'd get lost somewhere).

Something about the whole situation still didn't feel quite right, though. She felt as though everywhere she went she had eyes watching her, but every time she'd turn to look, nobody would be there, or, in the case there were someone there, they'd be occupied with something else. She hated the feeling – it made her feel as though she were always being watched from behind by people who refused to get to know her. It was a bit rude, really, though she hated to mention it to anyone, even her father. Instead, she did her best to keep to herself, finding new ways to entertain herself during the day, always looking forward to those times she was able to see her father.

Unfortunately, this was one day which had bogged Serena's father down so much he didn't have time to stop for lunch, so she was sitting alone in the most secluded corner she could find in the dining room, picking away at a salad. There was no chair, and so she was sitting on the floor, but she didn't mind. She preferred to keep to herself rather than to endure the inane babble of the others in the household, who were sitting at the table with their lunch and locked in conversation. It would have been nice to join them, but she knew she'd only get the same feeling of unease – the feeling she was being watched. Even now she felt that way, but at least she could see nobody was actually looking at her from her current spot, which helped to ease her a little.

"You look like you could use some company."

The voice startled Serena so much she jumped so high she was nearly on her feet. She didn't need to look to see who it was that had spoken, though she couldn't fathom where on earth he'd come from without her noticing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The man in front of her frowned as Serena looked at him, confirming precisely what she'd expected – it was the man who'd played guide for her and her father the day they'd arrived.

Serena forced herself to smile a bit. "It's alright. I'm just not used to having people see me around here." She gestured to the floor beside her. "Would you like to sit?"

"Only if you don't mind." The guide replied. "I would hate to trouble you."

"No trouble at all." Serena smiled. "I admit, it would be nice to have some company, and a familiar face makes it all the better."

The guide frowned as he sat beside her, being careful to not sit too close and overwhelm her. "It sounds to me like you're not overly happy here."

Serena shrugged. "I'll adjust." One look at the guide's questioning stare, however, made her continue. "It would just be nice to have someone to spend my days with, though it seems nobody cares to notice I'm here."

The guide's frown deepened. "That's a pity, really. I would have thought everyone around here would have better manners than that." He paused. "Then again, I suppose it was also I who told you some of the others around here weren't as welcoming towards young ladies as they should be."

Serena chuckled. "It's not such a bad thing, I suppose. I don't mind solitude, I just…" She hesitated, catching herself before she admitted to her feelings of unease. "Never mind."

The guide looked at her for a few moments, as though trying to decipher what she was thinking, though let the issue fall. "Well, signorina Spintori, how would you feel if I were to keep you company throughout the days? I must say it is a shame to see someone such as yourself stuck within these walls all the time, especially if she is alone." He smiled softly at her. "Take it from someone who knows, it gets quite dull after a while."

Serena was taken by surprise at his words. She most certainly hadn't expected him to suggest something like that. In fact, she found herself questioning why he would make her such an offer. He'd seemed concerned when she'd met him, certainly, and he seemed concerned now, but there was something else there too. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

However she shrugged these feelings aside, thinking them to be just a few more in her string of unease, and smiled at him. "I'd be delighted. Admittedly I would like to get out once in a while, though fear I haven't the slightest idea where I'd be going or how to get back once I got there." She paused. "Though if we're going to be spending some time together, I do believe some introductions are in order." She looked at him pointedly as she spoke the last sentence.

"My apologies for my rudeness, Signorina." The guide bowed his head as he spoke. "You may call me Hector."

"Hector…" Serena repeated the name, trying to decide if it suited him or not. She couldn't help but wonder how someone such as himself could have such a name while speaking Italian flawlessly, though she decided it was probably best not to scare him off by delving too deep into his personal life and history. "Well, Hector, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled again.

"And it is a pleasure to formally meet you as well, Signorina Spintori." Hector reached forward and gently took her hand in his, pulling it to his lips, and kissing it gently.

Serena didn't pull her hand away, though she frowned. "Please, there is no need for formality. If I am to call you Hector, then I must insist you call me Serena."

"Very well then," Hector said softly as he released Serena's hand. "Serena."

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, Hector staring off into space while Serena watched the people sitting at the table. Was it her imagination or had they suddenly become more preoccupied with each other, rather than with staring at her, since Hector had joined her? She shook the thought from her head. No, it was impossible. Nobody was watching her. She'd just been cooped up within these walls or far too long, and needed some air.

"Might I be able to trouble you for a walk around outside?" Serena asked, looking at Hector. He'd offered to do such things, certainly, but she still hated to bother him. "I think I could use some air."

"It would be no trouble at all." Hector smiled at her again. "I think I know the perfect place to go. Somewhere away from people, with plenty of room to breathe."

"That sounds perfect!" Serena couldn't help herself – her enthusiasm was rising, and her voice was doing the same. The people still at the table glanced over at her briefly, before returning to their conversations.

Hector nodded and rose to his feet, extending a hand to Serena, which she gratefully accepted and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I might suggest wearing a cloak, however." Hector warned as they made their way from the dining area. "The sky is greatly overcast today, and I'm afraid it may rain at any time." He paused in his steps, looking at her. "I do hope you're not prone to catching cold."

Serena shook her head. "Not at all. Though if I were at least it would give me a reason to stay in bed while alone, rather than wandering aimlessly around."

"You needn't worry about such things anymore." Hector chuckled. "That's what I'm here for."

"I don't wish to trouble you…" Serena frowned as they began walking again. "Though I will admit I greatly appreciate your offering to do this."

Hector waved a hand, as though brushing the comments aside. "It is nothing but an honour to keep you company, signorina."

"Serena."

"As a member of this household it is my duty to make you feel as welcome as possible. I would hate to see you waste away in here, alone, without company." Hector ignored Serena's correction.

As the two of them continued on, they said nothing. Serena was once again looking around at the items within the hallways – it seemed she saw something new every time she wandered around – trying to decide just how old the building they were in was.

She couldn't help but shriek, however, as a man stepped out in front of them, causing them to stop. Hector wrapped a protective arm around her as she shrieked, and stared the man down.

The man seemed to pay no heed to Serena, however, nor did he seem to notice Hector's stare. Instead he stepped towards him, leaned over, and muttered a few quick words to him. Hector turned to look at him with concern, replying back just as softly and quickly, leaving Serena unable to hear what was being said. The man merely nodded once in response before turning and walking away again.

Hector signed. "I'm afraid our walk will have to wait a while, Signorina. I have been called away for a while." He glanced down the hallway, looking at the man's retreating back briefly, before turning his gaze back to Serena. "Allow me to escort you to your chambers. I'm afraid now is not a very good time for a young lady such as yourself to be wandering around alone and unescorted."

Serena's eyes burned with questions, though she kept them to herself as she allowed Hector to escort her to her room. She couldn't help but notice he seemed a little more protective of her than he had previously, keeping one hand firmly on her shoulder as he glanced quickly down the hallways they passed, never leaving her side until she was safely locked inside her own room. Unfortunately the moment he left her side was also the moment the feeling of unease returned to her, stronger than ever.

There was something strange about this place, she was sure of it, though she could not fathom what it could be, nor was she entirely sure she wished to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It's been a while, but here's another chapter ;) enjoy!

Hunted by Darkness  
Chapter 4

A mere few hours after Hector had left, there was a light knock at the door to Serena's room.

"Who is it?" Serena called, looking up from the book she'd been entertaining herself with. She'd read it more times than she could count, and yet it seemed to always offer comfort to her when she needed it.

"It's Hector, signorina." Hector's voice carried through the door, confirming his words. "Along with someone who wishes to meet you."

"Just a moment." Serena replied, setting her book down on the table beside her chair, and getting to her feet. She smoothed her skirt, and glanced in the mirror, tucking a few stray strands of hair back into place, trying to make herself look presentable, before she made her way over to the door, and opened it.

"It's good to see you again, Signor." She greeted Hector politely, though her eyes were immediately drawn to his companion.

There was something strange about the man standing beside Hector, though Serena could not immediately put her finger on what it was. Granted, this wasn't a new concept to Serena – there seemed to be something strange about everything around her these days – but the feeling seemed more severe around this man. Her feeling of unease increased severely as she noticed he was staring at her, not trying to hide it in the slightest, allowing his cold eyes to bore into her. The gaze wasn't piercing, however, but more curious, as though he were trying to read her thoughts or figure something out about her.

"Signorina, may I introduce you to Aro, one of the leaders of this household." Hector spoke, his words pulling Serena from her state of uncomfort.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Signor." Serena replied politely, now meeting Aro's gaze with a smile rather than a look of unease.

"The pleasure is all mine, signorina." Aro smiled, allowing his gaze to soften, though he did not look away. "Your father speaks very highly of you."

Serena blushed softly. "I'm afraid my father may speak better of me than I deserve."

Aro waved her words aside. "Nonsense! All fathers speak highly of the children they're proud of."

The blush in Serena's cheeks deepened. "You flatter me, signor."

"Hector has informed me you've been filling unwelcome within your new surroundings, is this so?" Aro changed the subject.

"I'm afraid so, signor." Serena replied, sending a small glare in Hector's direction. "But I assure you, that's not a problem. I prefer a quiet life."

Aro shook his head, lightly clicking his tongue. "That will not do, not at all." He turned his gaze to Hector. "Hector, I do believe I have something for you to do."

"Of course, anything." Hector replied.

"See that signorina Spintori feels welcome during her stay here with us." Aro stated in such a way that it was neither a question nor an order, though wasn't really a request either. "Keep her entertained as best you can, when not tending to your usual duties, of course."

Hector smiled a little. "I'd already made arrangements with the signorina to do just that."

"Excellent, then I leave the two of you to it." Aro smiled softly as he turned his attention back to Serena. "I certainly hope your stay here will be pleasant, signorina. If there's anything that can be done to make you more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask." He smiled gently.

"I would hate to be a bother…" Serena started, but was silenced as Aro held up a hand.

"The comfort of a young lady such as yourself is much more important than any trouble it may cause to us, I assure you."

Serena opened her mouth to protest again, then closed it as she looked at Aro. His gaze, once again, wasn't' harsh, but it did add a sense of finality to what he'd said. She sighed inwardly, and opened her mouth to speak again. "Thank you, signor. I will remember that."

Aro nodded, which was apparently all the farewell he needed, as he spun oh his heel, seemingly effortlessly, and strolled down the hallway.

Serena couldn't help but watch him as he walked away, somewhat entranced. There was just something about him – something that made her feel both safe, yet fearful, at the same time, and it annoyed her that she couldn't determine what exactly it was that made her feel this way.

"Serena?"

Hector's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she looked at him, blushing a little as she did so. The look on his face made it apparent he'd been speaking to her, and she hadn't heard a word. She supposed that may be why he'd taken to calling her Serena as well, considering he usually insisted on calling her by her formal title, despite her protests.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, putting her hand to her cheek, trying to cool the warmth that was still creeping up into it.

"So how about that walk I promised you earlier?" Hector suggested. "I know it's growing late in the evening, and the rain has started now, but you still look as though you could use some air." He paused, his expression turning a little grim. "I'm afraid it sounds as though your father will be occupied quite a while longer as well, so will likely be unavailable for supper. Perhaps you'd like to stop somewhere during our walk? Then we're not pressed for time, and you get a real evening out. What do you say?"

"That sounds lovely. Just give me a few moments to get ready." Serena replied, immediately feeling at ease. She'd been hoping for such an excursion for quite a while now, and, though she'd hoped it would be with her father, she couldn't help but be excited.

"Take your time. I'll wait at the end of the hallway, just come see me when you're ready." Hector smiled, then, living up to his word, made his way down the hallway, in the same direction Aro had gone.

Serena watched him, just as she'd watched Aro, though she wasn't' sure why. She shrugged to herself as Hector took a seat at the end of the hallway, then closed her door and went to ready herself.

It didn't' take Serena long to find a cloak and shoes that were suitable for walking in the rain, and that surprised her. She was certain she'd put them away in the farthest corner of her closet, noting that there seemed to be plenty of sunshine in the area at this time of year, and not expecting to need them for a while. However, when she thought about it, it had been the farthest corner of her closet that she'd found the shoes and cloak she'd been looking for. She chuckled to herself, wondering where her mind had wandered off to that she would find such a thing odd, when she should have found it quite logical.

She quickly put on her shoes and tossed the cloak over her shoulders, taking care to leave the hood out within reach. She chuckled a little as she examined herself in the mirror. At their previous home, Serena had always questioned why her parents insisted upon cloaks for cover, when there were much more fashionable things appearing on all her friends, not to mention the rest of the town. But here it seemed that everyone wore cloaks when they went outdoors, so she didn't seem so out of place. It was a little funny how things could work out like that.

Satisfied she was dressed properly, Serena opened the door to her room, making to leave, but froze as she heard two familiar voices speaking in whispered tones at the end of the short hallway. She ducked back into her room, but left the door open just a crack, pressing her ear to the opening so she could listen. She knew it was rude, but the tone of the voices had caught her attention, and it didn't' take long for the content to do the same.

"You should have brought this to my attention sooner." Unless Serena was mistaken, that was Aro. This struck her as odd, considering he'd seemed to have left a decent amount of time before Hector had. Had he simply rounded the corner at the end of the hall and waited?

"I assumed, apparently rightly so, that someone else would do so." That was definitely Hector, and he sounded quite defensive. "I simply did not anticipate it would take so long."

Aro allowed a soft sigh. "Hector, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you." There was silence a few moments, before he spoke again. "I trust I can at least count upon the fact that you know what this could mean, and precisely what you must do."

"She'll be safe with me, I can promise you that."

Serena couldn't tell if Hector had answered Aro's question (if it even was a question), as neither of them spoke for a moment.

"I hold you personally responsible for her safety and well being, then." Aro spoke hesitantly, though with a sense of finality. "If anyone attempts to harm so much as a hair on her head, I want to be informed immediately, am I clear?"

"Of course." Was it Serena's imagination, or did Hector gulp softly as he spoke?

"Very well then, I'll take my leave." Aro sounded convinced enough.

There was silence for a few moments, and Serena assumed the conversation to be over. She made a show of opening her door, doing it in such a way that she knew it would make a creaking noise (she silently breathed a sigh of relief for having learned very early on the point at which the creaking would sound, so she could keep it silent when she desired), announcing her presence in the hallway. She fiddled with the key for a moment, allowing Aro and Hector a few moments longer if they desired them, though heard nothing more from the end of the hallway. As she wandered down the hallway, she couldn't help but think of what she'd just overheard. Had it been her they'd been talking about? And if so… why was she suddenly the centre of attention? Something seemed awfully odd about the whole situation. But perhaps she was just over thinking things, wanting herself to be part of something. They probably weren't talking about her at all. She pushed the thoughts, as well as the conversation, to the back of her mind as she reached hector, and they began their evening excursion, refusing to linger on it any longer. Tonight she would enjoy herself, no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: It's been much too long since I updated this, I know. My apologies to all readers – I got swept up in the land on NaNoWriMo and finishing the novel I wrote for it.

Though I did notice a number of alerts to people faving or following this story, so it looks like it's getting a bit of a following which is AWESOME! All I can say is – if you're reading this, please review and let me know what you think – I'd love some feedback :)

Hunted by Darkness

Chapter 5

Serena shivered under her cloak, though unwillingly. The rain wasn't all that bad, and there was very little wind to speak of, though the contrast between the warmth of her bedroom and the coolness of outside was significant enough to chill her as they'd left the house, and the chill was deep enough to have stayed with her during her walk.

"Will you be alright?" Hector sent a concerned gaze in her direction. "I would hate for you to fall ill because of me."

Serena shook her head. "I'm fine, so long as we keep walking. It's been much too long since I've been outdoors, and I'm afraid it seems to have taken a bit of a toll on me, but it'll go away soon enough." She raised her head, previously bowed against the misting rain, and smiled at Hector. "I really cannot thank you enough for your offer." She paused, though Hector made no response, sensing there was something she wished to add. "Though I cannot help but think, at least a little, as though you now feel obligated, based on what was said earlier."

"Well, perhaps a little." Hector admitted. "Though you must also remember I offered you this venture outdoors before my uncle requested I play host to you, so it cannot all be obligation." He smiled gently at her, hoping to ease her concerns, though was taken aback when he was met with a look of surprise on Serena's face.

"Aro is your uncle?"

"Well, honourary uncle is more accurate." Hector explained. "There is no blood relation between us, though he was always close with my family, and took me in when I needed a place to stay."

Serena nodded in understanding. She could tell there was more to the tale than Hector was letting on, though she also knew just how painful it could be to have to speak of things such as what she suspected it was – the passing of parents. "How kind of him."

The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence – both feeling they should say something, though neither knowing what to say.

"Did my father happen to say when he expected to finish things this evening?" Serena finally broke the silence, changing the subject while she was at it.

Hector shook his head. "I'm afraid not, signorina, but I would say not till late.

Serena frowned. "He's been doing that a lot lately." While she didn't out rightly say it, this fact bothered her a bit. Not because it meant she saw her father less, but because it wasn't like him to work such long hours, and she feared what it may do to him. She knew her mother's death was still fresh in her father's mind, as well as her own, and she couldn't' help but worry his actions may be an attempt to escape such things – one which may have him meet the same end. "It seems like it's been forever since I last saw him." She added, trying to quell her fears, though quite unsuccessfully.

Hector cringed behind his hood, knowing Serena wouldn't see. He wasn't sure what to say, knowing full well that there was more to the issue than he was permitted to tell her. "Have you always been so close to him?" He finally asked, hoping to change the subject, but not so much as to make it seem abrupt.

Serena nodded. "I've always been his little girl. My mother used to laugh at just how closely I'd follow him around, especially the few times I was nearly sat or stepped on." She smiled a little at the memory. "Of course, the occasional time that actually happened I'd go running to her to make it better, though my father wouldn't be very far behind, always apologizing profusely, even though it was my fault."

Hector chuckled. "I imagine that would have been quite the amusing scene to witness." As he finished speaking, however, he stopped, quite abruptly, his eyes fixed on something straight ahead.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, stopping alongside him, though shifting nervously. She searched the area ahead of them, peering through the raindrops, frantically trying to see what it was that Hector's gaze was fixed upon, though not fully sure she wished to know what it was, considering how he was acting.

Hector quickly relaxed and shook his head. "My apologies, signorina, it is nothing." He turned to her and smiled. "Though as I recall, there's a wonderful little restaurant just around the corner, and I did promise you we'd stop somewhere – what do you think?"

Serena eyed him warily, still not completely convinced he'd stopped for no reason. She let it slide, however, and allowed a small smile in response. "That sounds lovely, though only if you're sure you don't mind."

Hector chuckled again as he took her arm and began to lead her in the direction of the restaurant. "If I minded, I wouldn't have suggested it." He pointed out. "Though you'll have to excuse me from dining with you. I'm afraid I had a rather late and large lunch, and I'm not hungry in the slightest. Actually, I'm not fully certain I'll want to eat again for the rest of the week…"

Serena frowned. "Well, of course I understand, though I really hate to eat in front of you if you're not doing so yourself… Are you sure this is all ok?"

"Of course!" Hector paused as they reached the place he'd been referring to, and pulled open the door, gesturing for Serena to enter. "Please, signorina, I insist."

Serena couldn't deny that the smells coming from the open door were so delicious that it made her stomach grumble. "Oh very well." She gave in, and stepped through the doorway, pulling her hood back as she did so, now that she was sheltered from the rain. "But only because it would be rude to leave after you opened the door like that." She giggled.

Hector smiled at her again as he followed her inside, also pulling back his hood, then speaking quickly to the pleasant sounding lady who greeted them.

Serena paid no attention to the words spoken on either end, however, as she was much too busy admiring her surroundings. If Hector hadn't told her this was a restaurant, and they hadn't been greeted by the lady at the door, she'd never have known it was a business. While she'd paid little attention to the outside, the inside reminded her very much of a standard house. In fact, it reminded her of the house she'd grown up in, and that brought a tear to her eye.

"Serena?" Hector once again called her by her given name, pulling her from her thoughts. He sent her a curious look, slightly concerned, his head slightly inclined towards the friendly lady who now stood in front of a flight of stairs, holding menus.

"Sorry." Serena took her cue and followed them, even taking Hector's arm as they made their way up the stairs. Her feeling of being at home certainly wasn't a bad one – in fact, it'd put her at ease.

Hector's look of concern quickly relaxed as he saw the soft smile on her face. He gently pulled her a little closer to his side, making it easier for them to walk side by side while heading up the stairs. "I thought you'd like it here." He whispered. "A small piece of home for the evening." He released her as they were shown to their table, located right next to a window overlooking the city. "Both old and new." He added, nodding to the view as he pulled Serena's chair out for her, gesturing for her to sit.

Serena's eyes widened as she took her seat and looked out the window, breath catching in her throat. The window they sat beside was floor to ceiling and wall to wall, with a glass patio door right in the middle, leading out to a beautiful looking covered balcony. The balcony didn't obstruct the view of thee city at all, however, nor did the rain, providing Serena with what she could only assume to be one of the best views within the whole of the city.

"It's beautiful." The words came out in little more than a whisper, though Hector's smile broadened as he took his own seat. He said nothing, however, not wishing to disturb her.


End file.
